Alone In The Wake
by AyakashiTomoe
Summary: AU. A month after the final battle the young Miko is faced with a tragic reality. Even after she made a selfless wish, nothing goes right for her. Will she be happy again? And whats with the out of control demon lord? Wheres Rin? And why is Jaken suddenly at her side? Read and find out. [Major Rewrites!] Read, Review and let me know what you think! Character Deaths.
1. Questions

Alone In The Wake

Chapter One

**Blood Soaked Questions**

A cold wild breeze whipped around a small group of friends. The stinging needles of the first frost carried on the wind, hitting their faces. Among the random grouping was a small orange haired fox-child of demonic birth, his little body held closely to another being. Yet warmth seemed to evade the child.

"H-houshi?" A little voice rang above the strange silence that had befallen the group. A silence that unnerved the little fox-child. He was not as naive as the adult would like to think and he knew, he knew this was not a good thing. Few things in his short life had been, but silence had proven to be the worst.

"Yes, Shippou?" The calm male voice returned with little emotion to offer. The male's purple eyes locked onto the child's emerald ones. Since this morning everyone seemed to be in a rather foul mood, even the gentle pervert seemed effected and this didn't sit well with the full-blooded child. These people were his leash, his pack, his family and to see and feel this set is teeth on edge. The child had to fix this, he just had to. He was driven to find the cause.

"Wh-why is everyone is such a bad mood? Did Inuyasha do something?" Shippou asked in an ever so innocent voice. He meant no harm by the question, but with the half-bred dog demon being as he is, he lept and gnashed at the little thing in anger.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Said demon asked reaching for the child, but just as he was in reach the being holding the child shifted and shot a nasty glare at the demon, freezing his hand in place. She seemed to be more upset then the males and seemed quicker to anger than normal.

"Inu.." The being's voice warned, with a note of a promise behind the tone, a promise of pain. Yet, this didn't seem to faze the fox-child or the purple eyed man one little bit and the child simply wiggled free from his warm place and onto the monk's shoulder. The little hands holding gently onto the purple silken robes, yet he remained mindful of his ever growing claws.

"For me, Shippou, it is a bad feeling hanging in the air. I sense as if something bad comes our way. " He let out a soft sigh. "As for the others.." He glanced around at the group. His beloved slayer was riding upon her faithful Neko companion, the half demon was glaring daggers at the small commanding female and said female was calmly trying to deal with the over bearing male. "I can not say." Silence once again befell the group as the Monk's words died down in the wind, even the arguing between the other two stopped. The male's words hanging heavy on the groups mind, yet no one spoke out.

The silence remained well into the after noon as the group walked on. Miroku taking the lead with the others following close behind. The normal leader having lost all desire to tread on as hard as they had in the past and simply wished to take in his family's scent for as long as he could, as he did not know how long the group would stay together. Their shared goal was now completed and their small group was no longer needed. It was that small fact that hung heavy on his mind and some where deep in his soul he knew something would soon tear them apart, after all that was how things worked with him.

As the group walked on the three demon-bred beings all stiffened and paused in whatever action they were doing; Inuyasha stopped walking, Kilala stopped purring, walking and thinking, whereas Shippou stopped burying himself in the Monk's robes. Everything just stopped and all actions did not go unnoticed by the humans.

"W-what's going on?" Asked Kagome weakly. She had hoped all attacks and danger had passed with the jewel, yet with her friends' pause she quickly found that to be a false hope. Their luck just would never be good for long.

Purple, black and grey smoke rose from the ground and around the bunch. The smell choking them as it rose with the breeze. All beings forced to cover their faces and attempt to cover their eyes as the smoke was all to familiar, miasma, at least that's how it appeared. Yet this was not as harsh as before, it stung but it was very clearly not as they thought. However, Inuyasha could still sense something in there, something familiar.

"Oi show yourself you cowards! I know someone is in there!" Inuyasha's voice rang out, echoing around the empty spaces and bouncing off the trees. His only answer was that of the sight of deep red eyes with blue irises and the sound of a deep, hardly sane growl. A large white maw peeked from the smoke as the eyes become visible to everyone. There was no denying who the being was.

"S-Ses..." Was all a small meek voice could get out before the being disappeared completely, leaving behind nothing but a falling piece of orange and black checkered fabric drenched in blood, taking with it the smoke. This allowed all to take a breath and attempt to make sense of what just passed.

"Th-that was..." The meek voice tried, but could not form the name that lay upon her tongue. Her mind daring not to finish the sentence, after all how could that have been him, the master of control? What could have caused the ever stoic male to lose his handle on himself and allow the beast free? What had caused that much strife?

"Yes... it seemed to be so..." Another replied, his hand now reaching for the bloodied fabric that fell from the jaws of the great lord, yet, as he held it he knew the cause. Something had happened, and very clearly had happened to the ward he protected as he would his own bloodline.

Suddenly the meek female came to his side and offered her hand to him. Understanding quickly what it was she wanted, he handed the fabric over to her. After a few seconds she gasped. She too, knew who the fabric belonged to and went to the worst possible thing she could.

"Oh. My. Gods... No... Please no.. He wouldn't have.. He couldn't..." She managed to get out before she fell to her knees and clutched the fabric close to her chest, tears streaming from her face. The ground below her soon became muddy from the fallen things. She hardly noticed anyone or anything around her as her sobbing grew louder.

"Kagome? Momma?" The small fox-child pressed as he joined her by her side, seeing and smelling what she held so close to her chest. The blood, the scent, all of it told him all he needed to know. Yet, he could not understand what had her so upset, the blood belonged not to the fabric's owner, but to another being. Then it dawned him, she could not scent the blood, there for she could not know.

"Momma?" The child pressed again, his form now wiggling to get between her and the fabric. He had to tell her what he smelled and he needed to get her away from the cloth to do so, after all if there was one thing he knew about the woman, it was that she held on to things. She was stubborn. And when she got something in her head, it was hard to convince her other wise.

"Sh-Shippou?" She sobbed out, pulling the small fox thing to her breast, he was her playmate and thought he was seeking her comfort. She was heartbroken not just for what had happened to the child but what her own would be feeling at her loss. She held him tight to her and began chanting 'I am sorry..' over and over against his neck.

"The blood... it's not hers, momma. The blood was his."

At those words her tears stopped, her movement stopped and time itself seemed to stop.

"Wh-what..?" She managed out and pulled her arms back to look at her son. Was he telling her the truth? Or was he grieving and only wished to comfort her? At those thoughts her eyes narrowed a bit and she frowned. "Don't you dare lie to me Shippou.." She stated in a manner that threatened motherly punishment.

"N-" The little fox tried.

"He ain't lying, wench. Cut the kid some slack.. he ain't never lied to you before so why would he start now? With this?" He then proceeded to take the kit from her and shot her a rather nasty glare.

Kagome was at a loss for words and felt terrible right after Inuyasha took the child from her. Here she was just sitting there, crying her eyes out in mourning for a little girl she thought was killed, by her father figure no less and the kicker was that she had refused to listen to her own child in regards to what he smelled. Suddenly, the wisp of a girl burst into laughter and finally tears again. All the tension had set her on edge and she just broke. She did feel bad at the scene that had just played out, but Sesshomaru was a strong being, she knew he'd be OK. But that still left the torn bloody fabric they all knew was Rin's.

"R-really?" She choked out, hoping to believe his words. All the while one hot-head had remained rather calm and uncharacteristically collected, in his arms still wiggled the kit. While Kagome broke down, he went and started to speak to the Monk, logically. He had told the monk the fabric was drenched in Sesshomaru's blood, yet it still held the child's scent as well as another's. It was the second scent that bothered Inuyasha. Finally said male got tired of the sound of his sister's crying and the fact she was being rather stupid to her own child.

"Yes, wench. Now stop sobbing, get up and lets continue on. We need to get to Edo Quickly... So we will NOT stop for the night." Inuyasha ordered in a gruff voice and took a step towards her but was beaten to the woman by Sango.

"Kagome. Get your fanny up and STOP!" Sango growled. The harshness of the young warrior did not go unnoticed. Yet, this seemed to help Kagome snap out of her pity party, if only to make her mad again. Yet just as she was about to yell at Sango, she was beaten to yelling by said female.

"You look crazy Kagome... Knock it off or I will hit you!" Sango threatened glaring at the woman. There was a reason for her anger and yet as Kagome cried for another child her anger welled deeper inside her heart for what she did to a separate child, one very close to her heart.

"F-fine.. I am better... I promise... Now what just happened? I mean if this is not Rin's blood but Sesshomaru's... what happened?" The question hung in the air like the miasma had, forcing the group to repeat the question over and over in their minds.

_Mark 2 Rewrite Sept 18, 2015 _


	2. Anger

Alone In The Wake

**Chapter 2**

Anger

Silence once again fell among the group as each member began to think of possible reasons for the recent event. The bloody cloth, the purple foul smelling smoke and the angered dog demon. All strange things, all leaving more questions in their wake than answers. There was so much uncertainty, so much out of the norm and now they couldn't even blame it on the Jewel. Not that the great demon Lord would fall victim, but at least it would have given them a start.

"Any ideas?" A soft female voice asked breaking the silence and the others' thoughts. She thought she had come up with every possible thing, from a poison to a curse. Hell she'd even went so far as to assume a woman had made the great demon act as they had seen. Yet, each one was shot down with the simple facts she knew of the demon. In her heart she knew nothing could have caused this, aside from her first assumption of the rag; Rin's death.

"None that I can figure. After all from what we know of the Lord he doesn't seem the type to act this way so carelessly..." Miroku answered easily with a dishearted sigh. He too had thought of as much as she and had discredited it all., for the very same reasons as she. He knew the great Dog Demon and he knew this was something to be leary of.

"The only thing I can think is something happened to Rin... you know the brat?" A harsh female voice offered. Sango was still rather pissed off at the poor miko. She was angered by how the miko had handled the jewel, how carelessly she wished and how she made a choice on her behalf. A choice Sango had wanted the opposite of.

_Flashback_

_One by one the members of the taichi rose to their feet, slowly checking their forms over for wounds. Each had done their part, each had slowly weakened the horrible created half breed. Even Shippou had helped in the smallest way, he had kept the demon's attention away from Kagome just long enough for the girl to finally launch the killing blow._

_"I-it's.. over... i-it's finally over..." One voice offered as the smoke cleared. The being's heart and tears finally letting go of the pain and hurt this horrible creature had caused not__only her but her friends. Slowly the girl's form slumped to the ground and she held the newly completed jewel in her hand._

_"Indeed. It is..." Another deeper, smoother, more elegant voice stated before the source simply left as he had come. His duty and promise to the group finally taken care of. He had no more business with the small rag-tag group. Slowly his elegant form disappeared from view. Yet, had he stayed just a little longer he could have seem with his own eyes what was to become of the Jewel, not that he really cared either way as he trusted the Miko, trusted her to do the right thing._

_"Kik... you..." Another voice whimpered before going silent in mourning. The normally strong male was doubled over in pain as he held the unmoving clay figure of his once intended. She was cold, hard and now lifeless. A sight he though he'd be ready for but quickly found as the battle ended, he was not. The tears came willingly and he held no shame for the sight he was presenting. Even heroes need to cry._

_"... Over... father it.. it's over." The second male's__voice weakly stated, his eyes grazing over the once cursed hand. The hand that once had caused so much trouble, yet saved him equally as much. The poor Monk was in shock, yet it was only caused by relief and happiness. His life long quest was over._

_"Over.." The last adult offered weakly before she once again fell to her knees. She was free of her revenge, free of the sadness of the loss of her family. She even believed she'd be free to allow her brother to rest. Yes, she wanted him to live if he could, but not with the risk of him suffering with the memory he could not forget. So after much thought she let him go from her heart as well and felt peace._

_The small holy female made her way to the middle of the battle field. Her steps making no sound as she moved with grace across the blood soaked grass. With each step, however, she let out a small unheard whimper. She was sore, bleeding and tired, but she had a job to finish. A jewel to get rid of. Once she reached the dimly glowing orb she bend down and slowly reached for it._

_"Still hard to believe this small thing caused so much trouble..." She said as her fingers lightly touched the jewel, making the purple stain disappear from its depths with just that little brush. Once she was sure the crystal remained pure she slowly got to her feet. It was time._

_"Momma... M-m.. wh-what do we do now?" Shippou asked his mother as he tugged on her leg. His emerald eyes showing his stress and tiredness. He had fought as well as he could against the lesser demons that attacked with the major ones. He had wounds all over his small form but none life threatening._

_"Now... now I make a wish.. A pure.. wish." She managed to get out before looking down at her son. She had thought long and hard about it. She could not bring everyone back as it was her own desire. She could not wish for anything that she had felt was right, was needed so. Yet at the same time any wish she made would not really be pure. Yet if it helped everyone and would not benefit her in the least than it would be pure would it not? So she had settled with one. The only wish she could think of._

_"Jewel of Four Souls... I, The Shikon Miko. The__current protector of the jewel, am ready to make my wish. I wish for the life of Kohaku and the life of Kikyou to be returned. I wish for nothing more but those two." Her strong and commanding voice rang through the clearing. A bright pink, blinding light surrounding the group and when it had disappeared, as had the jewel, leaving nothing but the ghostly__feeling behind._

_Seconds, minutes and finally an hour passed and nothing happened. Nothing moved, not even the group itself. Yet inside two of the beings were a whirlwind of emotions. One was happy, at peace and thankful, yet another was raging, fuming and wanting nothing more than to bring actual harm to the girl._

_Kagome never even asked Sango if that was what she wanted. If that was how she now felt. Kagome never even glanced back at the woman. She simply did as she had wanted and brought back a scarred boy. As she was thinking she saw him step from the tree line. His eyes empty, a void. He had remembered everything and Sango saw he had relived it._

_End Flashback_

Kagome looked over at the woman she had claimed as a sister with sad eyes. She knew why she was so mad, yet it still confused her. How was she to know that that was the wrong course of action? How could she had known when the slayer hadn't told her she'd had a change of heart. Yet even with the sadness filling her heart she calmly replied.

"I guess that can be the only th-" Kagome tried before her friend interrupted her as always.

"Yea well I just think the bastard finally snapped. Maybe the ice melted out his ass or somethi-" Inuyasha's voice trailed off as his ears twitched and a low growl grew from his chest to his throat. "Get ready... we have company..."

As soon as the words escaped his mouth a low chuckle was heard, followed by several other mimicking giggles, all sounding rather amused. Slowly the group backed into each other forming a loose circle of protection, a simple yet effective method.

"Silly bunch... You have no chance in beating us as you are... And with what you are..." A deep scratchy voice mocked. The sound was haunting to the group, but even as this threat arose, they all steeled themselves and thought; 'If we could have beaten Naraku we can beat whatever this is'.

"Well I don't know... Maybe the kit has a chance to beat us. Don't you agree Bushin?" Another scratchy voice offered with a laugh. It was clear how this group felt about humans and those bred with their blood.

"Oh yes. He is the only one here even close to being a challenge.. oh wait. Not even he is. Stupid humans... Oh and look they have a puppy.. I almost missed him." Bushin replied, his voice echoing around the group, yet nothing was seen by said group.

"Bushin, Sosuke... shut up." The first voice offered before the owner stepped from the trees and smirked at the lot. He was a large thing. Almost the size of a shire horse. His fur was a deep honey brown, eyes orange and glowing, his tail swished and swayed with his blissful emotion and his large triangle ears faced his prey.

"Damned, fucking cats. I hate 'em." Mumbled Inuyasha, his own ears pinned back in annoyance, but his sword was drawn and he was ready for their attack. Cats were clever and Inuyasha refused to be caught off guard.

"Go the fuck away, you stupid felines! We don't have time for this shit!" A female voice growled, the outburst was followed by a few eye rolls, a sigh and a mewl.

"What did you say stupid bitch?" The leader growled taking another step towards her. His large form towering over her small one, yet she refused to back down and the rest refused to move to leave her side.

"I sai-" Kagome never got a chance to finish her statement as a large paw came out of no where and threw her and her child against a near by tree, knocking the child out and wounding the miko.

"You bastard! How dare you hit Kagome!" Shouted a rage filled voice. Wasting no time at all, Inuyasha points his weapon at the offending beast and swings for him. Yet having missed him completely he tries again with the same results. Over and over Inuyasha tries to hit the demon yet fails. He manages to glance back at the other three to see them now engaged in battle. Yet before he can see Kagome he gets hit with a large clawed paw and is thrown aside like a rag doll.

"Foolish pup... even for a half-breed you are no good. You think you can stand against Tohru? The great forest lord? Ha!" The large feline mocked before turning his attention back to the Miko. He watched as the wound he had inflicted upon her form heal. Seal itself and vanish as if it never existed. Tohru soon found himself actually quite interested in the female. This human was strange, yet unique. He quickly found he could not remove his eyes from her form even as she got to her feet.

Quickly, however, Inuyasha recovers and in his foolish rage, launches an attack; the wind-scar. With a shrill cry he swipes his blade downwards and watches as the red and blue streaks collide with the tall white draft, causing the attack to hit not only the attacking Nekos but also his friends. With wide, shocked yellow eyes he finds himself lowering his sword. He had hit his friends with one of his strongest attack.

"S-Sango... MIROKU! KILALA!" He screamed before rushing to them as fast as he could but he never made it another step as a second Neko hit him from the side, knocking his form through the air into a large rock. The last thing he saw was the limp, lifeless forms of his three friends, the struggling form of his best friend and then, just darkness.

**Mark 2 Rewritten September 18, 2015**


	3. Death

**Alone In The Wake**

**Chapter 3**

**Death**

A gentle breeze flowed through a newly desecrated meadow. Had it not been for the strong coppery scent, the claw marks marring the ground and the slight wheeze of a few select beings, one would be none the wiser about the battle having taken place. Yet looking around it is clear that is what had happened. Not even the breeze could calm the remaining hearts.

Kagome shifted slightly and at first moved to help Inuyasha. Her foot lifted and she started in his direction, til she felt it. Eyes. She was being watched rather intently and she could feel the malcontent of the owner. Slowly she put her foot down and turned to face the feline, her heart pounding hard against her rib-cage. Her brown eyes locked with the orange of the tom's.

The fear quickly become paralyzing but Kagome forced it back just as fast and shifted the fear to sheer courage, foolish courage, but courage none the less. Her heart slowed, her mind calmed and soon her eyes narrowed at the large cat. He was trying to get her to fear him and she knew it and refused to give him what he wanted. And she was pissed about his rough treatment of Inuyasha, even if he did risk the lives of their friends. A little fact she seemed to over look at the present time...

"How dare you! Who do you think you are? Attacking my friends and I as if we'd done something to you!" She screamed at him. She could feel the tingle of her holy power awakening but before she could tap into it he lashed out and hit her with his large paw, yet again. Kagome's small frame was thrown to the ground, away from the tree and her son.

"How dare I, human? How dare I? It is you who refused to lay down and allow us to dine on your flesh. It is you who refused to do as you are told. SO for that you shall suffer... yet with you and you alone.. I shall have a bit of fun. Now do as you are told for once and come to me!" He yelled as he stalked closer to her prone form, knowing she could not move to defend or heed his order.

Kagome tried weakly to pick herself up but as she hit the ground her poor little head hit a large rock, causing her to be slightly more than confused. Slowly and shakily she lifted her torso up on her elbows, and up to her hands before she felt two strong arms wrap around her middle and pull her up. Even in her confused state she knew who it was and tried once again to fight him off. Yet her power wasn't there, her body was weak and for once even her mouth wouldn't work.

Tohru smiled wide at the sight of the weakened girl in his arms. He knew he had his prize and he also knew he needed to get her away from the west as quickly as he could. Tohru really was no fool, he knew who the white haired hanyou was and he knew exactly who the group was. Yet even a week ago when he finished the plans to take the Shikon from the group, he had over looked one thing, well two. The first being that the Miko was no fool and would wish on the jewel and the second being the girl herself. She was a prize and even with the jewel gone, he knew he could still have the miko who bore it and kept it safe.

Tohru's smirk only grew when the girl fell completely limp in his arms. She had given up or more to the point, her body had. It was too easy. Yes, he'd lost quite a few of his followers but with her in his arms he found he did not care. He had won. That is all that mattered. With one quick and fast movement he was in the air. Upon a demonic cloud, not unlike the Lord of the West's. He waited just a few seconds before he tore through the sky towards his den, where he had [at the last minute] set up a holding cell for his new prize.

Yet, as the male and the remaining followers took to the skies, a small green creature watched in slight sadness, his heart full of fear for the girl he'd actually come to care for, at least in his own way. "Foolish wench... Now I have to find you as well... why is everyone so cruel to me. Why can't they all just stay in one place." He complained before rushing as fast as his little legs could carry him in the general direction of the felines. He needed that female!

Not long after the rest of the beings had left did the foolish half-breed wake. His body sore, his anger high and his worry equally so. He knew he had done something foolish, but even as he rose he began to realize just how foolish it was. Inuyasha wasted little time in getting to his three friends. Their bodies laying randomly about the fallen felines. The coppery scent of their life force filling his nose.

Looking at Miroku his heart sank. There was the only real male friend he'd ever had, laying torn, broken and lifeless. The only monk who, no, the only person in the world he could call something close to brother. The male had done nothing but supported him, calmed him and even gave him a good beating when he needed it. No one had even cared to do something for him. Yet now looking at him it basically tore his heart out to know it was he who had done this to him.

Miroku's body was missing one arm, tore at the elbow. That sight alone brought bile to Inuyasha's throat. The sickening sight of the white bone peeking at him, void of all muscle and flesh in some parts, made his eyes over flow with tears. Still looking farther he saw even more damage upon his brother's form. Where his purple over robe had tied in a bow, there now was a large gaping hole. Somehow the attack had tore it into him, probably, as Inuyasha hoped, killing him instantly.

Inuyasha looked away as quick as he could only to lay his yellow eyes upon two more forms. One of which was clearly Sango. The kimono she had normally wore during the off time was ripped and missing most of the fabric. But what got him more so was the fact of what little of her he could actually see or was left, had little bits of her own weapon imbedded into the pieces. Her head bloody and open for all to see made his gut retch and he quickly looked to Kilala. The feline looked better. The only wound he could see was..

Suddenly he lost all ability to think, to feel, to even move of his own free will. His eye sight filled with red and he felt his claws grow. The sight and the heart break of him having killed his own family got to him and sent him into a murderous rage. Now, even with his fang he was no longer under control. He was reverting to demon form. Hell not even seeing the effects the jewel had on the once Kikiyou had made him feel like this. The rage took him and he took off to destinations unknown.

Else where in a cave there lay a recovering, newly revived woman and he now silent companion. The two had broken off from the group almost as soon as they joined, if only to heal and get used to the new feelings they each now carried, both unknowing what had just come to pass.

**Mark 2 Rewritten Sept. 18, 2015**


	4. Children

**Alone In The Wake**

**Chapter 4**

**Children**

The wind carried a strong metallic scent in her skirt as it brushed against his senses. The scent was so strong he knew that even a human or a kappa could scent it. It called to his deepest instinct, his darkest desire and his very beast. It drove him close to madness but he kept himself in check. He was after all a Daiyoukai, a demon of noble and high blood. He had to keep himself calm. Yet, as one scent hit him he nearly lost it all. It was hers, the mikos. The very woman he had protected not a few days before. 'Damnable woman...' He sourly mused to himself as he quickly went towards the ever growing scent of blood.

The closer he got to the bloody field, the more he began to realize just how little of her scent was actually in the area. She had shed a bit of blood but it was nothing compared to that of her friends. He didn't need his keen senses to tell they were dead as he made his way to the clearing that now lay in ruin. He took in a deep breath, kept himself calm and quickly found that it was his brother who foolishly launched an attack that ultimately ended his friends. 'One would think he would have learned by this point.' He thought to himself but as he inspected the small pack and the bodies of the neko he knew that this was another impulse. 'Tch.. as I thought.'

Finally he found one things still living. Laying there, next to the tree, trembling in fear and sadness was the small kitsune. His eyes wide and empty as he curled into himself with tears streaming down his face. Slowly Sesshomaru made his way to him and shifted down to his humanoid form. He did not wish to scare the child more than he already was, no, he felt for the poor thing, even if his features remained impassive. He knew that having seen something as gruesome as he had, was not easy to get over or get out of one's mind.

"Kit... Look at this one. Tell him what has happened." He demanded softly of the child, but when the little thing barely reacted Sesshomaru let out a commanding growl. A gentle but firm order of an alpha, one even the kit would understand. Sesshomaru watched as his growl forced the child to look at him and focus on him and him alone.

"L-lord.. S-Sess-Sesshomaru? Wh-what are you d-doing here?" The kit managed to get out as his emerald eyes coming back to focus. He was scared, yes, but having the great lord near had eased him a bit and he was able to finaly form a different thought patern.

"Answer this ones question kit. What has happened?" Sesshomaru pressed again. He could see what had transpired but he needed to get the kit to retell it and speak of his fears. It was the only way to get him to heal. Yes, the demon seemed uncaring and in most ways he was, but when it came to pups he was a bit more gentle and understanding.

"I-I.. W-we were walking back towards home.. wh-when.. when they came." Shippo took a deep breath and felt his tears well up. He looked towards to great demon before him and choked back the tears back. He needed to be strong. He needed to do as he was asked, because he hoped, no, needed the male's help. He knew that much, even in his state. This male could save his mother, save him. Taking another deep breath he went on.

"It was a somber day.. ag-again. Everyone was so sa-"

"I meant the battle, kit. Do not tally..." Sesshomaru pressed, hoping the kit was not trying to stall.

"Y-yes... w-well we were walking alone when... out of no where they c-came. They surrounded us and demanded us to lay down for them. Wh-when we did not they attacked... but only after taunting us. Th-then.." Once again tears threatened him and he found this time they would not stay back. "Th-then.. they attacked us, split us up and then the biggest went after 'Gome... He taunted her more and then.. It went so fast. One minute... everyone was fighting, winning and then.. Inu.. Inuyasha used the wind-scar and.. that was it. I could no longer hear my three friend's heart beats and Kagome was ripped from me."

"So the foolish hanyou killed his friends.. what else?"

"T-Tohru took her and Inuyasha went crazy... It all happened so fast.. I was to weak to be noticed... H-he took my mama!" He let out a heart breaking sob and curled into himself for comfort. But just as he touched his back paws a long, white fluffy thing wrapped around him and he found himself being comforted, the great dog demon did seem to have a heart.

"Be still. We shall find the half-breed and your mother." The male's deep voice said before a deep soothing rumble began to lull the child to sleep. It was a canine thing, a way to comfort the young. It was a base need of their beasts and he refused to let the child suffer needlessly. After all the child was about the same age as his own pup, at least mentally. And Tohru already had something of his, but now he had something else the great demon needed back, that damnable priestess. He mused at the fact that the girl seemed to attract nothing but trouble and like it or not she was his, at least in some way.

It had taken him a full year to work out his claim on the miko, but after he came to terms with the fact that his beast called the time traveling female, pack, he felt better. Calmer, relaxed. He had no claim besides the alpha status but still the female was his and he would get her back. Looking down at the claimed child he sighed. Since he worked it all out, the female only proved to be more and more troublesome.

Thinking a few days back he remembered saving her and her companions yet again from a foe they could not sense. He remembered as he was tracking the fool Tohru as he sped away from him, with his young ward. The fool was just trying to piss the great lord off and he was doing a fine job of it. Yet, as he was close he smelled it. The bitter scent of a poison cloud and a strong foe laying in wait inside. With little thought he shifted to his full form and made short work of the foe. He had gained a few wounds, but just as he was about to leave he heard his foolish brother. The sound of his shrill voice sent his beast into fits, this was his kill, for his pack-mate. It became enraged and Sesshomaru took a bit too long to reel him back in, but not before he heard his female cry out in a painful sob. It and him could not figure out why, til a small scent hit him. Blood and Rin's scent. Surely the female didn't think he'd harm his own pup. Yet before he could reassure her or do anything he remembered he needed to get to Rin. So he just left things as they were.

The Daiyoukai had just found the foolish cat's scent yet again, only to find it had doubled back and had lead him around on nothing more than a wild chase. The clever cat had used some sort of scent decoy to distract him. Suddenly the scent, the real scent, hit him and he was back on the chase, only to find the scene before him. Had he figured it out sooner, he would have his pack-mate and his child.

Sesshomaru once again sighed and pulled the small thing closer before leaping to the sky. He needed to find his foolish brother, kill him and than reclaim what was his. No more would he deal with the foolishness that is his father's mistake. No longer would he allow his female and her child to be in danger because of him. No longer would the fool live. And he was not to be stopped. Inuyasha will die.

00000

Cold. It was so cold. Where was she? Who was she? Why was she here? These questions flooded her mind and repeated over and over again as soon as she awoke. Yet with each repeat it got stronger and she began to panic. Why couldn't she answer any of these questions? Why? Yet looking over the room she was in she quickly spotted something she did know, moreover, someone. Upon seeing this being all her memories came back.

"R-Rin? Rin?! RIN! Oh my gosh it is you! I was so scared! I feared Sesshomaru had killed you and.." The small child blocked her out after that. 'Rin? Is that my name? Does she know me? Who is Sesshomaru?' Questioned the child to no one but herself. Suddenly she doubled over in pain, her head started hurting. This pain was like nothing she could remember ever feeling before, it was hot, searing and it seemed to scream at her.

"Rin, RIN!" The child finally heard as the female ran to her and scooped her into her arms. "Please relax, calm down and breath! I know you are hurting in some way but please. Listen to me. You need to calm down and breathe."

"Wh-who are you? D-do I know you?" The small child asked through her tears and pain. She needed to know even if it killed her, as she knew it was important. The woman before her was familiar and she felt safe with her but she did not know why, as her memory would not recall her.

"Yes. I know you, you poor thing. I am Kagome... Rin.. I am Kagome."

**Mark 2 Chapter Rewrite Sept. 18, 2015**


	5. Dark Things

Alone In The Wake

Chapter 5

**Memories**

Time. It was not something they had much of, but it did seem to drag on and on for the two. No matter the distance, he knew he had to get to his females and fast. Tohru was known for torturing, raping and doing everything he could to shame anyone he held. He just hoped Rin had escaped the notice and that if Kagome was being harmed she'd be strong enough to keep it from her as much as she could, at least from effecting her mentally. However, these thoughts made him speed up as much as he could, straining his power.

"Sesshomaru-Sama?" Came a soft shakey voice. The tall male looked down upon the scared face of the kit he currently held. It was strange to him and it was something he could not quite understand; why would a miko, a being of light, keep and adopt a full blooded Kitsune? Why would such a thing ever happen? Miko always hated demon, youkai and others who they saw as 'evil', so why would this one being be so open? After a few seconds Sesshomaru's gaze narrowed and he felt the kit shift uncomfortably in his grasp, thinking he had done something wrong.

"What is it, kit?" Came his deep reply, his gaze now slowly drifting from he small thing and the narrowed gaze softening. He was not upset with the fox. He was sure he coud never, honestly, be upset with him. If not for him being pack, for the fact he was a child.

"Do you think my mom is ok?" Shippou finally asked. To the small fox it felt like they had been traveling in silence for a long time and he could not take holding back his fears much longer. He needed to know the male would try and save kagome and he honestly felt nothing bad had happened as of yet.

Sesshomaru looked down at the kit again, before snorting lightly. He was a bit worried as the thoughts from earlier still haunted him. Yet, he knew this was not something to share with the kit, not that he would with anyone else, but still. Looking straight ahead still the male sighed and checked the air for any scent, not that he needed it as the cat's base has never changed.

"I do no know, kit. But I can promise.. if any harm has befallen either female, I will give it back to the being responsable with great force then he had use to inflict said harm. No one harms what belongs to me." He stated almost absently to the kit, his voice filled with the promise of a most painful death to all who comitted this against him. Once again his eyes narrowed but flashed a demonic red, as his beast now at the surface of his mind, ready for the attack.

Shippou had become quiet after his question and listened to what the male had said, yet, he now learned something new. He had not known where Rin was but gathering from what the male had stated, Rin was with Tohru. This little fact changed everything, every thought he had for the cat or merciful plea he would utter to the demon lord who carried him. No, he would offer nothing for the male. Yes, he had his mother, but his mother was strong and could defend herself, Rin could not. Rin had no holy power. The small fox looked away from the male and fixed his eyes on the land before them.

0000000

Night had fallen upon the elder and younger females. Their two forms sat shivering in the corner of the cold and damp cell, the stone walls providing no warmth at all. The elder of the two was running over the events in her head time and time again, replaying her friends' deaths and her capture, each time giving her more and more resolve. She had to get herself and the young Rin out of here. But one question remained; how would they manage to flee safely? There were countless cat-demons on the prowl and Kagome could only guess how many were strong enough for a humanoid form.

After what seemed like an eternity Kagome took in a deep breath and began trying to keep herself calm, the thoughts swirling her head started to make her panic slightly, she could not allow herself to freak out. Kagome knew many things but those mostly pertained to her own time and when it came to Edo she quickly found herself lost, but one thing she found was human behavior tends to remain the same, meaning if she paniced as would Rin. Kagome could not afford this, so she kept herself calm.

Kagome looked down at the child and moved her bangs from her face. The small action made her miss her little fox, but as she played with the little girl's hair she knew that the child was just as impotrant to her as Shippou was. This thought hit her a bit, forcing her to stiffen slightly. How could she look at Rin the same as her own child? Was it because she has no mother of her own? Was it because she felt the need to mother anyone she honestly could? Or did she really see herself as the mother of both? Odd questions to be sure but as she questioned herself the answer became clear. She loved the little girl.

"Oh Rin.. please come back to me and remember..." She whispered to the girl and leaned back to try and get a bit of sleep or herself. She'd be useless if exhausted. Kagome allowed herself to relax completely in such a place and soon found herself in the land of dreams and memories...

**_Kagome's Dream_**

_It was a warm, sunny summer day. Kagome was surrounded by bright yellow flowers that gave off a strange pleasant scent, a scent that made her smile. Slowly her dream self rose to her feet and took a better look around. She was in a large meadow surrounded by dark, deep woods. Compared to the soft bright place she was currently in the woods seemed dark and dangerous. Kagome made note to keep clear of the shadows._

_"This place seems a bit strange to m-" She started to say but was cut off by a scene playing out before her. Not far off was a little girl with short brown hair, an orange kimono and a large two headed dragon. She knew the two but it was the way they acted that caught her off guard. The child was laughing, singing and dancing around the dragon, yet the dragon didn't move, it didn't even seem to breathe. Taking a step closer the girl suddenly stopped singing and turned to face her._

_"Ri-" Kagome tried but stopped and stepped back, there was something wrong. Rin's face was covered in blood and the look in her eye was haunting. Taking a quick note Kagome also took note of the blood flowing over the child's kimono and filling the space below her. Yellow turned red and red made mud. Kagome was stunned as the once pleasant dream shifted darkly._

_"R-Rin!?" Kagome yelled before her feet started to move towards the bleeding girl. Where was this blood coming from? What had happened? Where was Sesshomaru? She was questioning things again but she had to! This was not right!_

_"Kagome... how dare you come to see me after what you did." The girl's voice came out raspy, harsh and seemed to come and go with the wind._

_"Rin.. what do you-"_

_"Do you not remember what you did to me? Do you not remember killing me with your own claws?" She pressed and pointed to Kagome. This action forced the young woman to glance down and to her horror, see blood staining her hands. Kagome turned each over, examine them. Sure enough after a few seconds she found she did have claws and the blood was fresh. She'd done this?!_

**_Dream End._**

Kagome suddenly jolted awake and she let out a loud startled scream, causing the small thing to wake. It was not intentional, but it happened none the less. After a few more seconds little Rin finally spoke.

"Will that really happen? Will you hurt me and Ah-Uh?" She asked quietly, her eyes searching for the elder girls' in the dark.

_**A/n: Sorry for the long wait. I suck with updates. But as always... tell me how I did! 3**_


End file.
